Conventional material handling systems, including manufacturing and process control systems, include one or more user interfaces that allow an operator to monitor and control the system. Human machine interfaces (HMIs) provide a graphics-based visualization of a control and monitoring system. HMIs include a computer system that signals and controls the state of industrial automation equipment based on operator input. An HMI often communicates with one or more programmable logic controllers (PLCs) to monitor the control system and to provide control input. Conventional HMIs may include a monitor including a keypad or a touchscreen for operator input.
Conventional HMIs include numerous individual windows displayed one at a time on the monitor or in an overlapping or tiled arrangement on the monitor. Each window may include selectable tabs or buttons that when selected lead to another window which has additional selectable tabs and buttons. The nested windows of conventional HMIs are often cumbersome and difficult to navigate by the operator.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a method carried out by at least one processor is provided. The method includes providing a representative diagram of a material handling system for display on a display at a first zoom level, and receiving a user request for a change in a zoom level of at least a portion of the representative diagram. The method further includes, in response to receiving the user request, providing the at least a portion of the representative diagram of the material handling system for display on the display at a second zoom level. The at least a portion of the representative diagram includes additional content at the second zoom level. The method further includes receiving status data associated with at least one device of the material handling system, and providing the status data for display on the display with the representative diagram based on the zoom level of the representative diagram.
According to another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a system is provided including a display and at least one processor in communication with the display. The at least one processor is operative to provide a representative diagram of a material handling system for display on the display at a first zoom level, receive a user request for a change in a zoom level of at least a portion of the representative diagram, and in response to receiving the user request provide the at least a portion of the representative diagram of the material handling system for display on the display at a second zoom level. The at least a portion of the representative diagram includes additional content at the second zoom level. The at least one processor is further operative to receive status data associated with at least one device of the material handling system and provide the status data for display on the display with the representative diagram based on the zoom level of the representative diagram.
According to yet another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a non-transitory computer-readable medium is provided including executable instructions. When executed by at least one processor, the executable instructions cause the at least one processor to provide a representative diagram of a material handling system for display on a display at a first zoom level, receive a user request for a change in a zoom level of at least a portion of the representative diagram, and in response to receiving the user request provide the at least a portion of the representative diagram of the material handling system for display on the display at a second zoom level. The at least a portion of the representative diagram includes additional content at the second zoom level. The executable instructions further cause the at least one processor to receive status data associated with at least one device of the material handling system and provide the status data for display on the display with the representative diagram based on the zoom level of the representative diagram.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate exemplary embodiments of the invention, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.